Cutting Edge
<<< Previous chapter . . . Next Chapter >>> Chapter date September 11, 1972 Target Jed, the butcher. Inventory items needed You'll need a light bulb. Ouija board's riddle "With a switch my heart can glow, removes the darkness from head to toe. " Description Jovita will point you to Jed, who will meat (sic) his end soon after you take out the lights. After the butcher's bloody exit, McGuffin can barely hold off the Bureau (FBI) from investigating the series of unfortunate events and (starting with the next chapter) he posts Terrence as a patrolling deputy in the house. Suspicions start to arise about the presence of a killer. Walkthrough Go into the cold room and hide behind the pile of boxes right in front of Jed's work table. Use your telekinesis to break the light on the wall behind Jed. He will ask you for a replacement lamp. Provide him with the light bulb you found next to the screwdriver. Wait for him to climb on the saw table to fix the light, then, with telekinesis, start it up by concentrating on the power button under it. Enjoy the cutscene. McGuffin's Entry It wasn't a pretty sight. Head sawn in half and blood everywhere. These freak accidents were keeping me up at night. Four deaths in four months, all apparent accidents. But I had my doubts. I still had no clear suspects, no motives, no way to even start an investigation. At this point I was only sure of one thing. It was not going to end here. I was right about that. Another month went by when we got the call to go back to the house, but this time it was different. This time it was murder... Notebook Updates *''Butcher Jed. He is working here with raw meat... I should try to find a way to mess with him.'' *''I think the janitor was changing lamps earlier.'' *''He has climbed on top of the saw. Now is my chance.'' *''Another pig has been butchered.'' Mentions *Be careful not to be seen while concentrating to break the lights. Notes *You gain access to the entire mansion, you can gather almost all the inventory items (except your father's pistol - unless you want to take a shot at the safe and find the right combination the hard way. The blood bowls and leather straps in the cellar's hidden area, the cabinet key and dad's important papers become active in later chapters). Also, all the unique chores become available. *Jovita will notify you of Jed's presence in the manor:'' "Did you know Jed is in the house? You should say hi to him". Jed will greet you with: ''"Hello Lucius, you know you shouldn't be here." *If you are unsure where to find Jed, Jovita will point you to his whereabouts: "Did you say hello to Jed yet? He's probably in the cold room". *When you see Jed for the first time, the wall behind him is marked with a skull drawn in blood. *Jed is the one of the characters who give you a unique chore:'' "Well, now that you are here you can carry those boxes to the freezer... they are not too heavy."'' In case you linger, he will march you off with:'' "I don't have time to play with you, lad"'' or "Hey Lucius, I need to keep working here". *After breaking the lights, Jed will say: "What the hell?! How did that lamp explode? How can I use the saw now if I can't see anything?" ''He will wait for you to return with a replacement lamp, shuffling between these lines: ''"Hey Lucius! Go and find me some new lamps, will you? I need to keep working here" ''and "Get me some new lamps, Lucius!"'' *Jed will not get down from the saw until you activate it with your telekinesis. He will keep on saying: "C'mon, why isn't this going in? Lefty loosey, righty tidy..."Category:Chapters Category:Lucius Chapters